Laundry treating appliances wash laundry using a treating chemistry, such as a wash liquor. The wash liquor may contain solvents, such as water and surfactants, as well as other agents. The surfactants may reduce the surface tension of water to enhance cleaning action. The reduced surface tension may also result in enhanced foaming of the wash liquor. Excessive foaming or an over-sudsing condition may lead to reduced effect of mechanical energy applied to the laundry for cleaning, such as, for example, the suds may insulate the impact of the laundry on the side of the drum. Detection of an over-sudsing condition may allow for responding to the over-sudsing condition to enable a more effective wash cycle of operation.